


Sin Number Two

by smooth_shadow



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, F/M, I mean, Lots of sinning, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Religious Fucking, Simultaneous Orgasm, andrew scott will be the end of me, i wonder what he did before he was a priest, in the most beautifully blasphemous way, just the tiniest bit of domming, where did he learn to fuck like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_shadow/pseuds/smooth_shadow
Summary: Hey, remember that super hot TV couple with the electrifying, illicit romance? Yeah, it's about time they actually fucked.Priest meets Fleabag. Priest fucks Fleabag senseless in a church basement. Both are happier for it.
Relationships: Fleabag & Priest (Fleabag), Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Sin Number Two

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyo. just wanted to say it's been a while since i've seen the show so apologies if the characters are slightly off - fleabag is hella difficult to write. still, hope you enjoy!

He had caught her at a bad time, an _incredibly_ bad time. He had a habit of doing that, it seems.

But she was just tearing herself away from one unlucky date - that’s what she gets for going too deep online, _Please don’t judge me too harshly_ , _please_ , she muttered - and he was standing up and trying to follow her - _way too deep online, these are the kind of men you get, isn’t it -_ and then, there He was. In front of her.

 _Oh._ She recognized the irony of the capital letter. _Um._ A half-beat of silence, of unbelievably charged eye contact, before she broke it.

“Father!” _His arms._ God, she felt like a fleabag. It had been a while since she felt it so much.

“Hey!” His eyes darted around, skittish.

“This is, um…” She pointed to the man beside her, then gave up searching for excuses, “Fuck it; this is Rick, and _he_ was just leaving. Weren’t you?”

For a moment Rick stuttered, but soon he too gave up.

“Don’t call me,” she said after him as he left, and then turned to the Priest. _God, his neck._ “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“…No, you aren’t,” he smiled.

“No,” she laughed, “I lied. There’s sin number one!” _Shouldn’t have said that. Poor joke_. He gave a half-hearted cough-laugh. You know the kind. They stared at each other. _God, his eyes…_

~*~

And then she ended up here. In the basement of some church, thankfully currently empty. Pressed against the wall. A picture of Jesus across the room. And him, pressed against her. _God…_

The basement is dimly lit, shadowy, and it only makes his eyes look all the darker. His hands on both sides of her shoulders. His breath heavy against her neck as he dips down to kiss it. His attention, the feel of it, overwhelms her.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he murmurs. _God, his voice…_ “I tried and tried but you were always there. Taunting me.” _He always had such a melodic way of speaking._

“You always had-“ _No, it would be stupid to say that. Something else, try something else_ , but then his kisses move to the other side of her neck, they nibble at her ear, and dip down lower, and she loses track of everything, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“I always had what?” He looks up at her.

“I- I don’t remember.”

He smirks, and in the dark it looks downright predatory. His hand gently snakes up her thigh as he kisses her, making the whole world go numb in a burning kind of way. It’s a dominating kiss, pressing against her with a hunger, and she can’t help moaning into it. His hand rests at the point between her legs, gently sliding between them.

“Tell me… you’ve been thinking about me too.”

She nods. His fingers quirk against her and she closes her eyes.

“Tell me. Confess.”

“I couldn’t- I can’t stop thinking about you, too.”

“What specifically about me?”

“Your fingers. Your eyes. The way you taste-“

He kisses her again, this time absolutely ripping into her, and it’s like something breaks. Her hands find the buttons on his shirt as he hikes up the hem of hers, thumbs ghosting the smooth skin of her abdomen, his knee jamming between her thighs. As they break the kiss, she can barely recognize her breathing, it’s so heavy, can barely register the feeling of him taking off her shirt. Her jeans are gone just as quick, and soon she is pinned against the wall, just in her bra and soaked panties, which are quickly thumbed aside as he finds her center.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he mutters, and his eyes pierce into hers, _Oh fuck_ , “Do you think you can cum from just my fingers?” _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-_

An inhuman sound escapes her throat, and he takes that as a yes, sweeping his fingers over the length of her slit. He tweaks her clit, carefully, listening to her breath hitch, then pushes his index finger into her to hear her moan. _Oh, shit._ Every nerve ending stands at attention, each tiny adjustment of his fingers causing waves of sensation in her as he slowly probes her center.

Then he slips his finger out, and she sighs in relief only to be caught off guard as his thumb finds her clit, sweeping around it lazily, and two of his fingers find her entrance again. Slipping those two fingers inside, curling them against her as if to anchor himself, his thumb starts wide circles around her clit and she stifles a moan. And the whole time he stares at her, watching the blush in her cheeks, his other hand holding down her chest, fingers practically wrapped around her neck, as his thumb begins to move in tighter and tighter with a measured accuracy. Quicker and quicker, picking up pace. It feels unbelievable, like a bullet of pleasure, and she can hardly stand the weight of his gaze anymore as she feels herself seizing up.

He leans in close, stubble grazing her neck, and she can feel herself losing her ability to stand, held up now only by the wall, his body pressed against her, and the hand splayed violently against her cunt.

“Go ahead, cum for me. Cum on fingers like a whore, let me feel how much you need it…” His voice in her ear. _His fucking voice…_

“Oh, please.” She can’t help it, can’t help begging, and then she feels herself explode. She bucks against his thumb, pressed down on her clit, feels herself clench around the fingers buried in her cunt. Her whole body shuddering in pleasure as he lets her down, one hand twining into her hair to keep her half-standing.

“Taste yourself.” And she does, opens her mouth and lets him slip his slick fingers inside. “What a good whore, cumming so beautifully. Do you think you’re ready for round two?”

She nods, still dazed from her first orgasm. As his fingers leave her mouth, she can’t help herself: “Yes, Father.”

He grabs her chin and kisses her before leading her over to a table, bending her over it. One hand in her hair, the other teasing down her panties and caressing her ass. She feels the hands leave her, hears him undoing his belt buckle and shivers when the belt lands, folded, on the table next to her. _Perhaps another time…_

His hands return to her hips, teasing the skin there, and she can feel the head of his cock brush against her upper thigh. His hand snakes back into her hair, arching her backwards as he mutters something - an apology? a plea for forgiveness? - and then his length is pushing into her, filling her completely, and each of them lets out a resounding moan.

They stay there for a moment, her walls clenching around his throbbing cock, before he begins to ease himself out, then back in, out, and back in, building an ever-increasing rhythm. He leans down to kiss her back and shoulder, leaving little bites in his wake, and the sound of their bodies coming together grows quicker and quicker, the hand gripping her hip becomes more insistent. She feels her muscles tightening again as he fulfills the rising pressure inside her, hears him distantly muttering some dirty affirmations that she can no longer pick out, and hears her own voice, too, distantly begging and urging him on.

And finally it all comes to an unbelievable crescendo, her speared across his cock, minds going blank as the pleasure overtakes them both. It ravages through her body like a storm, turning her inside out with the force of it.

_Oh, God._

She’s collapsed on the table, him leaning over her, as the last eddies of sensation work their way through her core. The table beneath her. Him pressing down above her. The picture of Jesus staring at her from the corner of her eye. _Well, there’s sin number two._


End file.
